Sara Parker
| title = Science Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Jonozia Lex | relatives = Joseph Parker }} Sara Parker was a human Starfleet officer in the 24th century. She was born aboard the in 2343 and was the wife of Captain Jonozia Lex. ( ) Early life Sara was raised by her grandfather, Admiral Joseph Parker, after she loosing her mother in a shuttle accident shortly after her birth and father at age eight, when he was killed-in-action during the Cardassian War. Having spent most of her life around Starfleet it was no surprise when she applied and was accepted to Starfleet Academy in 2362. ( ) Starfleet career The Academy turned out to be more difficult than Sara had first anticipated and her families legacy proved to be more of a hindrance than an help, raising both her and her professors' expectations to impossibly high levels. Exhausted from the stress and overwork, she would have quit during the first semester if it hadn't been for a change encounter with a fourth year cadet named Jonozia Ramin. Jonozia helped her to work through the next couple of difficult months and their friendship evolved into a romantic relationship. Sara eventually graduated in 2366, majoring in quantum mechanics with minors in astrophysics and cosmology. Aboard the Upon graduation Sara was assigned to the USS London as a junior science officer with the rank of Ensign. She rose steadily through the London s ranks, achieving promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade in 2368 and again a year later to Lieutenant and Science Officer, replacing her husband, Jonozia Lex. In 2374, Sara was part of an away team to evacuating an archaeological expedition from Tyra III when the London was destroyed in orbit by the Jem'Hadar. For the next three days, Sara and a group of surviving archaeologists hid in the passages for a Preserver temple until she discovered an ancient control room containing a device called the Tantalus field and a message left by Jonozia Lex 13,000 years earlier. Sara used the Tantalus field to rescue the archaeologists from a Jem'Hadar patrol and then to rescue captured survivors from the Seventh Fleet. ( ) Aboard the Following the death of Lieutenant Commander Shathren ch’Var at Tyra III, Captain Jonozia Lex offered the position of the Argus' Science officer to Sara and she accepted. ( ) Later the same year, during a convoy mission to Deep Space Six, Sara detected a morse code radio signal containing her Starfleet serial number. Further investigation lead the Argus to discover the in the Ganoris System. ( ) Relationships Family Sara is at least a third generation Starfleet officer. Her grandfather is Admiral Joseph Parker, who was famed for commanding the during the Federation's aid in the recovery of the Klingon homeworld, her mother served on the in 2343 and her father was a decorated war hero during the Cardassian War. ( ) Romance Sara met Jonozia Ramin during her first semester at Starfleet Academy, shortly after she considered quitting. Jonozia, a fourth year cadet, helped her through this difficult time and their friendship soon blossomed into a romance. However it didn't last as following his graduation Jonozia entered the Trill Initiate program and their communications became less and less frequent. Soon after Sara was assigned to the in 2367, Jonozia, now joined to the Lex symbiont, was also assigned to the ship. They quickly rekindled their relationship and in 2368 they were married. Sara and Jonozia separated again (this time by distance only) when Jonozia decided to take the position of Science officer on the and Sara decided to take the promotion to replace him as Science officer on the London. They were briefly reunited at Starbase 1 during Lex's transfer from the Sovereign to the in 2373 and in 2374 they were to serve together again when Sara accepted Jonozia offered her the position of the Argus Science officer. ( ) Parker, Sara Parker, Sara Parker, Sara Parker, Sara Parker, Sara Parker, Sara Parker, Sara